Change Me
by shaggzgurl
Summary: Erics daughter comes to the WWE. But she's not like all the other DIVAs. Summary sucks, I think the story is better. BatistaOC Includes: Triple H, Randy, Christian, Edge, Cena, Jericho and more!
1. The Meeting

Vivian pulled the door to her car open then stopped and took a deep breath. 'You can do better.' She told herself mentally then got into the car. She closed the door and started the car then drove off. She drove up a few roads then came to her drive way. She pulled in and got out. She walked up to the front door and noticed that it was open. She pushed open the door and grabbed her pepper spray. She dropped her purse and walked down the hall. She turned the corner and some one grabbed her around the waist she turned and sprayed the person in the eyes. "FUCK VIV!" She heard and dropped the spray. "DAD!" She screamed and grabbed his arm. "I am so sorry." She said and lead him into the bathroom. She sat him down and looked at his grey buzcut hair. "What did you do to your hair?" She said then got a washcloth wet. She put it against his eyes and he sighed. "I changed it. Do you like it?" He asked and she nodded. "I mean yeah, sorry, I just nodded. It looks good on you." She told him and he smiled. "Your mother told me I should come see what you were up to. She was worried, why haven't you called her?" He asked. "Cause I know why she wants me to call her. So she can ask me if I'm married yet and if I say 'no' she'll go off on this big tangent about how young she was when she got married to you. I just don't want to go through it today, or ever again." She told him. He opened his eyes without the sting and looked at her. She looked at little wide. "Have you gained weight?" He asked and she threw a dry wash cloth at him. "It's your eyes." She said then looked in the mirror. She looked good. She was toned, just the right amount though. She didn't want to over do it. "Ah, there we are. For a second I thought I was looking at your mother when she first wakes up. How are you sweety?" He asked and embraced her. "I'm good." She said then looked at him. "Are you ok?" She asked and he smiled at her. "I'm fine." He told her then she lead him out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Eric sipped from his cup as he watched his daughter play with her cat. It was a Kalico cat, female. "What? Sorry. What did you say?" Eric asked remembering that he was on the phone with Vince McMachon. "I said that we expect you to be at the meeting in a half hour." Vince said and Eric spat out his Water. The cat ran from the room and Vivian looked up at her father. "Half hour? Where?" He asked. He nodded then hung up the phone. "You have to got go huh?" Vivian asked. She looked at her nails. "Yeah." He said as he grabbed his coat from his chair. He started walking to the door but then turned back to her. She was sitting in the middle of the room looking at the floor. She charished the times when she saw her father, he never stayed long but she liked to be in his company. "You know what? Grab your coat and let's go to the meeting together." He said and she perked up. "Really?" She asked like she was 7 again. "Really. Come on." He said and she grabbed her coat. She put the cats food dish on the floor then left with her father.

Eric pulled up in front of the building and parked the car. He turned it off and turned to his daughter. "You ready to see what I do?" He asked and she nodded. She felt like she was a little girl again. He nodded and opened his door then climbed out with her. They closed their doors and he locked the car. They walked up to the builing and he pulled the door open for her. She smiled at him and walked past him into the airconditioned lobby. He walked to the desk and said some things to the receptionest. She nodded and told him that Vince was waiting. "Viv, come on." He said and she followed him to the elevator and then followed him in. Once the elevator started moving he turned to her. "Don't let any of the guys in the room intimadate you. They're all just a bunch of softies." He told her. A little bit later the doors to the elevator opened and she looked at the office before her. There was a long table with about 30 people sitting around it and even more people standing along the walls. They all looked up at them when the doors opened. She moved closer to her father when they walked in. She didn't like being seen by them. They looked tough. The man at the head of the table stood up. "Did you go out scouting before coming here Eric?" The man asked. "No Vince, this is my daughter. Vivian." He said and motioned to her. She smiled and waved a bit. "Ahh, yes, the little girl in the picture. I must say Eric, she grew up quite a bit." Vince said and Eric just smiled and nodded. "Have a seat, we need to get this meeting underway." Vince said and remained standing. Eric pulled up a chair and sat down in it giving Vivian the seat at the table. Most of the me were looking at her. Vince cleared his throat and they all looked at him. "We are here because the GMs and I have come up with a new idea to make the rates for the WWE go up even more." Vince said. She looked to her right and saw a man looking at her. He was large. Muscular large. He had short black hair, and a strip of facial hair down his chin. His brown eyes were gleeming at her, he had a mischivous smile on his face. She smiled slightly at him and looked to her left. On the side she was sitting on. There was a brunette male staring at her. He had on a sideways visor and a black and green jersey. She smiled at him since he was giving her the same look then looked up at Vince. He was looking at her with a professional look. "Have any of you seen THE REAL WORLD?" He asked and they all looked at him. Including the two that were looking at her. "What about it boss man?" The brunette asked. "Well John, we are going to do a show just like it. We're going to take 4 people from each show and we are going to put them in a house with hidden cameras and watch how they become friends and then enemies." Vince said and they all looked at him like he was crazy. "So how are going to pick who goes on the show?" The other man who was looking at her asked. "Rock paper sissors." A black man said. He was sitting next to her on her left. "Ha ha." The other man said. "That's a good question Dave. Do you remember the DRAFT LOTTERY PICK?" Vince asked and some of the people groaned. She guessed they remembered. "That is how we are going to pick the people." Vince said and a few smiled while the rest looked like they were going to be ill. "I want you all here on Monday at 3." Vince said and they all nodded. "Come on." Eric whispered to her and grabbed her hand. They got into the elevator along with the two men who had been looking at her another man, a hott man and a blonde man with hair to his shoulders. He'd be good looking if he got a nose job and cut his hair. She stood next to her father with the men behind her. "So Eric, where did you pick this one up?" She heard and knew it was the one with the visor. The one that Vince called John. "I didn't pick her up John, I made her. John Cena, Dave Batista, Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, meet my DAUGHTER Vivian." He said and turned her around so she was looking at them. "You sure you didn't pick her up. Maybe when she was a kid. Called her your own creation. She's too cute to be yours." Dave said. Vivian blushed. "Yeah." Randy threw in. The doors opened and she walked out.

Vivian pulled into the parking lot with her father. "So I guess I'll see you next year." She said then sighed. "Yeah." Eric said in sorrow. He hated to leave his daughter. He only got to see her every once in a while. "Yeah." She said and looked at her hands on the streering wheel. Her knuckles were white from gripping it so hard. "So, I'll see you." He said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Yeah." She said and leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. "I love you." He said and she nodded. "Bye." He said and got out of the car. He was almost to the door to the building when his daughters voice stopped him.

Randy looked at the girl who was running to Eric. "Dude." He said and the others who he was with looked also. He was with Dave, Paul, Ric, John, Jericho, and Christian. "She's hott, who is she?" Jericho asked as she yelled 'dad' then jumped into Erics arms. "Erics daughter." Dave said.

"I'm going to miss you." She said as tears poured down her face. "I mean, this is no different from any other time you leave, but I always miss you." She told him. "Why don't you stay with me?" He asked and she looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious. You can travel with me and the guys, and we'll stay together. That way, I won't have to leave you." He said and she smiled at him. He was always a quick thinker. "Ok." She said with a nod. He set her down adn they walked into the building together.

"Yeah, Erics daughter, my furture wife." Jericho said adn they all laughed at him.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" Randy asked as he sat down next to her at the table. "Now, if you will all sit in the seats you sat in last time that would be great. I've just been informed that we have a new DIVA. Just signed her contract 5 minutes ago and I would like to introduce her to you all. She probably remembers you the way you were before." Vince said and she just shrugged. They all moved around. Randy and Dave swapped seats adn Vivian smiled at Dave when he smiled at her. "Ok, we'll start down there. Long?" He asked adn Teddy turned to her. "Teddy Long." He said. "Dave, Randy, Christian, Torrie, Candice, Chris Benoit, Doug Basham, Al Snow, Tazz, JBL, Psicosis, Super Crazy, Juventud, Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro, Melina, Muhammad, Daivari, ..." He named off all the people in the room then took out a slip of paper. He wrote her name on it and put it in the SMACKDOWN barrel. "Right then. General Managers." Vince said and her father and the other men went up and stood next to their respective barrel. "Dave, you and John do Rock paper sissors to see which show gets first pick. They played the game and Dave won. SMACKDOWN got first pick.

Teddy spun the barrel then stopped it. He opened the hatch and pulled out a slip of paper. All of them looked the same. "Christian." Teddy said and most of the people in the room let out a sigh.

Eric rolled his. "Triple H." Said and another collective sigh.

"Vivian." Teddy said and Christian smiled at her. There was that sigh again.

"John Cena." The sigh again.

"Batista." Batista made a yes hand motion under the table.

"Jericho." The sigh again.

"And Randy Orton." Teddy said and a huge sigh escaped from the right side of the table.

"And last but not least..." Eric said as he grabbed the last paper out of the barrel and read it.

"It's for a year honey, pack everything." Eric said as he put even more clothing into the suit case. "Dad." She said as she stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm going to be able to go shopping. It's a normal everyday thing for these people. I just need a few things for the next like two weeks." She said and he nodded. He smiled at her as she walked into the bathroom. She reminded him so much of her mother when they were young. Always correcting him and making the best out of situations. She put a few more things into the suitcase adn then zipped it shut. "Are you ready?" He asked as he stood from the bed and walked to the door. "Yeah." She said and grabbed her bag. 


	2. Rooms, Water Balloons and secrets

"Here is how it is going to be. There are two hats here. Each hat had four names in it. We need to pair you up for this to really work. No buts about it." Vince said and reached his hand into the first hat. "Ok here we go. First name."

Vivian got off the palne and stood on the solid ground. She hated flying. "You ok?" Dave asked as he put her hand on her lower back. She shook her had. "Scared of heights?" He asked and she nodded. "Come on, I'll make you a drink that my mom always used to make me when we get to the room." He said and he picked up her bag. She leaned on him a little for surport and he just laughed. "Maybe we should stop by the bathrooms?" He asked and she nodded.

John opened up the door to his room and smiled. It was like any other hotel room. He walked in and claimed the bed. Randy walked in after him and saw the cot on the floor. You do know that we are going to take turns with the bed." Randy said and John just waved his hand dismissively at Randy. Randy sighed and dropped his bag near the cot. He walked to the doors to the balcony and opened them. He looked down and saw Paul standing on the baclcony. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought as plans formed in his head.

Christian walked into his room with Edge right behind him. "Atleast it's not like extraordinary." Edge said as he claimed on of the twin sized beds. "Yeah. It's nice." Christian said nd claimed the other bed. They walked out onto the balcony together and looked to the side. Paul was standing on the balcony across from them with a phone to his ear. He was smiling. "OH STEPH!" Christian yelled while pretending to hump Edge. Paul gave him the finger and walked into his hotel room. Jericho was sitting on his bed with head phones on. He rolloed his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Dave opened the door and let Vivian in. She looked around and smiled. "I can honestly say that I have never been in a hotel room." She said with a smile. "Never?" Dave asked in disbelief. "Never, I never traveled with my father, my mother wasn't the travelng type and once I moved out I made sure that I moved in with a friend and we had a house. But the hotel life doesn't seem all that bad." She said and Dave laughed. "It's not that bad." He said. She walked over to the one bed and set her stuff on it. "Where's the cot?" She asked and he looked around the room. Her father had promised them a cot. "I don't know." He said and picked up the phone. He hit 0 and waited for about 3 seconds. "Yeah we're in room 405 and we have no cot." He said then his face turned to one of disappointment. "They did?" He asked then thanked the person on the phone. "It seems Vince your father and Teddy decided that we didn't need a cot." He said and she blushed. 'Don't let him turn into my mother.' She said then grabbed her sell phone. "Dad?" She asked in a nice tone and Batista winced. He knew what was coming. "Hi, I just got in my room and there is no cot." She said and then stood by the bed for a couple second then sighed. "I have nothing against sleeping with Dave, it's just that you promised me a cot." She said and Dave smiled. "Yes daddy." She said then took the phone away. "I thought you were going to rip him a new one." He said and she smiled. "I did, it's just I don't like to yell. It'll fuck up my voice." She said then turned back to the bed.

Randy waited for one of the men staying in the hotel room beneth him to walk out into the balcony then smiled at John. He dropped one of the many water balloons and it splashed on Jerichos head. They ducked so he couldn't see them and then shared a few giggles. "Hey Jericho, is it raining out there?" Paula asked from his seat on his bed. "Yeah, it's raining water ballons." Jericho said. Paul smiled. "I found some water balloons in the bathroom." He said and Jericho and him shared a devious smile.

"What are these?" Christain asked walking out of the bathroom with a small box of water ballons. There must have been thousands. "Water balloons." Edge said then walked out onto the balcony. "Hey guys we have-" He was cut of by a water balloon to the face. "This means war." He said adn grabbed a hand full fromt he box. Christian laughed. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought as he ran for the bathrrom with a handful of balloons.

"What are they doing down there?" Vivian asked when she heard another yell. "Fighting?" Dave asked. "But they are having fun. Do you hear the laughs?" She asked and he listened. They must have been out on the balcony. He walked out and looked down. They were both ducking behind the wall of the balcony. "What are you guys doing down there?" He asked and they laughed. "Look under your sink in the bathroom, there should be water balloons." Edge said adn held one out to christian who took it and flung it perfectly into Triple H's face. Batista started laughing but stopped when a water balloon connected with the side of his head. He looked across from him and saw Randy and John dancing around. "Vivian, you said you were bored, I've got a game for you." He said as he walked through the room and to the bathroom. "Why are you wet?" She asked walking into the doorway of the bathrrom. He pulled out the box and smiled at her. "Water balloons." He said and she laughed. "Ok, let's play." She said and took off her sweater.

They were both soaked from head to toe. Hell all of them soaked. Vivian ducked behind the wall with a smile on her face. A water balloon hit the wall and splashed onto her. She laughed and Batista smiled at her. She reached across him and grabbed another balloon. Time seemed to stop for both of them. He felt the heat from her body spread from his chest throughout his entire body. Toushing his chest burned her skin. They moved away from each other slowly. She smiled shyly at him then stood up and threw the water balloon. IT it John square in the face. She plopped down and laughed. "It hit him in the face." She told him ad he smiled.

Vivian climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She wondered where all the cameras were and if there was one in the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and opened the door. It seemed normal in the medicine cabnet. She closed the door then opened it again. She looked at the back of the door and groaned. The camera was in the mirror. She closed it and walked into the other room in her towel. She walked over to the walls and began to tap on them. "What are you doing?" DAve asked from his seat on the bed. "Looking for cameras." She said and went back to tapping on the walls. Dave smiled and watched her after setting his book down in his lap. "You won't find them." He told her. "Why not?" She asked. "They probably put all the wiring in the ceiling and in the heard board." He told her. "Why do you say that?" She asked walking over to the bed and setting down next to him. "Have you ever watched THE REAL WORLD?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well that's where I think they put all the wiring." He told her. She sighed and grabbed clothes out of her bag and then walked into the bathroom. He put the bookmarker on his page, closed the book, and set it on the bedside stand. He laid down and a few mintues later Vivian crawled into the bed. There was then a knock on the door. Dave got up and answered it. He talked with the man then closed the door. "YOu have a gift." He told her and set the box down on the bed. She sat up and tore off the wrapping. 'MEOOOOOW' was heard and she opened the door. Her little Kalico kitten came out of the box. "GUMMY!" SHe said and picked up the little kitten. 'Gummy?' Dave thought. She kicked cardboard box onto the floor and laid back with the kitten on her chest. "Dave this is Gummy, Gummy this is Dave Batista." SHe said and then Iscamo kissed the kitten. She looked even more of a little girl with her kitten then she did with the water balloons.

Vivian walked out to the ring with Dave. He had a match. The announcer announced them and she climbed into the ring. She stood beside Dave and he raised his arms and did his whole animal thing then stood behind her. They looked like a couple. They even some what acted like they were dating. Orlando Jones' music hit and he came out. Vivian got out of the ring and the match started. She watched the match progress and Batista was still on top of the match. JBL came out of the back and attcked Batista with a chair while Orlando distracted the ref. Vivian put her hands in her hair. She climbed up on the apron and was about to climb into the ring but the ref came over ready to stop her. Telling her that she couldn't interfere. JBL walked over and pulled her feet out from under her. Her face hit the apron then the back of her head hit the barrier wall. She heard a two count then no third count. She heard cheers then got up on wobbly legs. Batista had Orlando up on his shoulders. He was by the ropes and she saw JBL grab Daves legs. She ran over, up the steps then drop kicked JBL in the face then Dave Batista Bombed Orlando and got the three count. He stood up and did the animal yell. Vivian got up and got into the ring. "You ok?" He asked and she nodded. She grabed his hand and raised it.

"Dad, I'm fine." She told her father on the phone. "It's just a little bump that's all." She said over the phone. Dave came out of the bathroom in the locker room with a pair of pants on. "Dad, I ok I swear. Yes I know how to wrestle." She said and smiled as her father asked her a million questions in one breath. "Mom sent me away to that school. Yeah, that was the only thing she paid for on her own. She didn't want you to know cause she didn't want you to get me into the business." She said then laughed. "Ok dad, I'll see you later." She said then hung up the phone. "I didn't know you could wrestle." He said and she shrugged. "It was a secret." She said then winked at him. "Do you want to know more secrets?" She asked and he laughed. "Are you trying to hit on me?" He asked and she put an innocent look on her face. "Me? I'm a daddys lil' girl. I would never do such a blunt thing." She said and he laughed. "Never do such a blunt thing huh?" He asked and sat down on the bench and pulled his dress shoes to him. "So you must still be a virgin." He said with a smile and she nodded. "Of coarse." She said and he gave her a questioning look. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm gay." She said and his jaw dropped. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. "I never liked men." She said and stood up. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked. He tied his his shoes and stood up also. "Umm, I'm going to a club with some friends if you'd like to come." He said and she shook her head. "I think I'll just go back to the hotel and crash." She told him and grabbed her bag. 


	3. Telling the Guys

Dave walked into the club and saw the guys at the bar. "BATISTA!" He heard to his left. He turned and saw a young woman. "Can I have your autogragh?" She asked and pulled out a marker and a picture. He signed it and continued on. "Hey man." Randy said and slapped Daves shoulder. "Where's the lady?" Jericho asked and fixed his shirt. "Back at the hotel." Dave said. He had dropped her off then left. He drove around for a few hours to think. He was attracted to a gay woman. "Where have you been?" Paul asked as he joined the group of men. "Viv, is back at the hotel. I think they got up to something." Edge said with a smile. Dave shook his head. "Nothing happened." He said and a few of them just nodded slowly. "Nothing happened." Dave said again. "Then where have you been?" Randy asked and they all made an ohh noise. "Driving." Dave said with a shrug. "Sure." Jericho drew out. "She's gay ok?" Dave said and they all spit out their drinks on the counter. "Gay?" Randy asked as he wipped his mouth and Dave nodded. "She told me today." He said. "He's pulling our legs. She's hott, she's not gay." Jericho said. "Is she?" He asked and Dave nodded. "Man, all the hott ones are gay." He said and they all laughed at him.

"I think he took it well. Do you thnk he took it well Gummy?" She asked her kitten while she was laying on the bed half hanging off. Her head was on the floor and she was watching her kitten play with a piece of dental floss. "I think he took it well." She said then sat up. "What if he never talks to me again though?" She asked adn laid back down. "Maybe he didn't want just a friend. Maybe he wanted a girl friend." She said then sighed. "He'll just have to except me for who I am." She said and sat up again. She sighed ans was about to lay back down when there was a knock on the door. The kitten stopped playing and looked at the door. "Coming!" She called and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled at her father. "Hey dad. Come on in." She said and moved to the side. Her father walked in and sat down on the bed. "So, how is it going between you two?" He asked. "We hit a snag." She said and her father turned to her. "What kind of snag?" He asked. "Daddy, I need you to be very open minded right now. Ok?" She asked and her father nodded. She ahd never told her moather or father about her sexual life. Her mother would deny it and her father would probably pass out. But she needed to tell him now to explain the snag. "Daddy, I'm gay." She said and her father just looked at her like it hadn't clicked yet and when it did he shot up off the bed. "Gay?" He asked and she nodded. "Gay as in lesbian gay?" He asked and she nodded. She didn't know anyother type of gay. "Gay?" He asked again and she nodded. "I know it's a bit of a shocker but-" "Since when?" He asked. "In high school you seemed so into boys." He said. "How would you know, you were never around." She said and stood up. "Your mother would talk about you all the time when she'd call me." He told her. "Listen, I'm gay, I told Dave today and-" "You told Dave? What were you thinking?" He yelled then suddenly hit the floor. "Dad?" She asked and took a step toward him. "Dad?" She asked again and got no answer. "He's done for." She said then walked into the bathroom.

"Well, just think, now I don't have to worry about her trying to molest me while I'm sleeping." Dave said and Jericho laughed. "Man you are so cool about this, I would have freaked out on her. I would have told her that she couldn't be gay until I got a piece." He said and Dave laughed while nodding. "Well this is where we get off." Jericho said and stopped by his door. Paul just walked in. "I umm. had a really nice time." Jericho said and stood in a girly stance. "Me too." Dave said then took a step toward Jericho as Jericho took a step toward him. "Oh no you don't, she's only 25." Paul said and chased Dave down the hall. "Daddy! Why can't you be like other fathers. STOP RUINING MY LIFE!" Jericho said then slammed the door. "Look what you've done now." Paul said then smiled and patted Dave on the shoulder. "G' night buddy." Paul said then walked down the hall back to his room. Dave opened the door and saw that Vivian was reading his book. "Hey." He said as he closed the door. "Hey." She said and set down his book and slid to her side of the bed. "What have you been up to?" He asked as he took off his shirt and pants on his side of the bed. "Reading. That is a really good book." She said and pointed to his book. "Yeah Stephen King is a great author." He said and sat in the bed. "Listen I'm soory about laying it on so thick." She said and looked at him. "Hey, it's ok. It had to come out at one time or another. I'm just glad you told me before I made a complete fool of myself." He said and she nodded. "So you're still going to talk to me?" She asked hoping he'd say yes. "Of course." He said and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked and she sighed. "I told my dad today also and after he woke up from passing out he just left the room with out one look back." She said and he blew out some air. "That sounds tough." He said and she nodded. "I always thought that he would be understanding you know. Like I knew that he would pass out, but I never in a million years thought he'd act the way he did when he left." She said. "He probably just needs time to think. It's a lot to digest. I mean look at you. You're beautiful, just about every man in the world wants you right now. No one would think that you're gay, but you are, and that's cool." He said and she nodded. "Thanks." She said then thought about it. "I think." She added then turned off the lights and curled into him.

Dave woke up with hair in his face. "I told you she wasn't gay." He heard Randy say. "I knew she wasn't." Jericho said. Dave looked over Vivians head and looked at the two men in his room. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a groggy voice. "We just came to see you, but then walked in on you with her in your arms and well, we knew she wasn't gay." Randy said. Vivian woke up and looked at the two men who were smiling at her. She rolled over and put her head in Daves chest. "Make them go away." She groaned out. Her cell phone rang and she made no move to answer it. Dave was about to reach across her when the speaker came on. "Viv, wake your lazy ass up." They heard a female voice. "Hey Cindy." She said still in Dave's chest. "Who are you with, if you're with that Ashley chick again. I swear as god as my witmess I'll cut your titties off." Cindy said. "No, I'm not with Ashley Cindy, damn girl why can't you let that go?" She asked and turned from Dave and looked at the phone. "Cause you cheated on my twice with that diky slut." Cindy said and Vivian winced. "I'm with a man." She said and they heard Cindy scream. "A WHAT?" She asked. "A man, but it's not like it seems. I didn't sleep with him. Well I did, but not like that." She tried to explain. "Mmmm hmmm." Cindy said. "And why should I believe you?" She asked. "Cause I love you more than life itself." Vivian said. Jericho looked like he was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong with you?" Vivian asked and Cindy was about to unleash hell on her but she heard a male voice. "Dave was right. You're gay. Here I thought I just might have a chance with a beautiful girl, and you're GAY." He said then walked out of the room. Randy just looked at her and shrugged. "Is there anything that you would like to add to that?" She asked. "You're still the hottest chic I've ever seen, even if you are gay." He said then left the room also. "Who were those two guys were either one the man you 'didn't' sleep with?" Cindy asked. "No niether one of them was him. Dave, this is my girlfriend Cindy." She said and Dave just said 'hi' before he told her that he was going to take a shower.

"Dude, I had a better chance of sleeping with her then you do, and I'm married!" Paul said and Randy laughed. "My life is over." Jericho cried into the pillow. "Ph look at those two chics down there." John said from the balcony. They all ran out and Jericho forgot all about Vivian.

"She seemed nice." Dave said as he sat back down on the bed. "She's a bitch." She said and got up. "Yeah she was a little bit of a bitch." He said. "I mean sure I cheated on her twice with Ashley but she was still going out with Amber when she started dating me. You don't see me pulling that up in every conversation do you?" She asked and he shook his head. "She just pushs that and pushs it. I don't know if I can take it anymore." She said and sat back down on the bed. Dave just sat looking at her profile. She looked so sad, yet totallu hott. "She just pisses me off." She said then got up and went into the bathroom. When she was in there her cell phone rang. It rang three times then the speaker phone came on. It was Cindy again. "Are you sleepimg again?" She asked. "She's in the shower." Dave said there was a pause. "You are Dave right?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm Dave." He told her as he pulled on a pair of pants. "Did you two do anything?" She asked. "No we didn't do anything. She's your girlfriend. She wouldn't cheat on you." He said. "Yeah right, she had already done that." She said. "Yeah, but what about the whole Amber thing?" He asked. She paused and took the phone away from her ear then put it back. "What about it?" She asked. "You were still going out with Amber when you and Vivian started dating." He said and she thought about it. He was right. "Who are you talking to?" Vivian asked as she came out of the bathroom. "Cindy." He told her. She walked over to the bed still in her towel. "Viv?" Cindy asked. "Yeah?" "I think it would be best if we just saw other people." Cindy said then hung up. "What did you say?" Vivian asked. "I made her think about the whole Amber thing. MAybe she realized something." He said with a shrug. "She doesn't love me. I know that. Why did you say something?" She asked. "Cause you weren't." He said. She thought about it then went into the bathroom.

"What are we doing here? This is a gay bar." Jericho said. "I know. When we were in Washington, you guys took me to a straight bar to show me how the straights party. Now I'm going to show you how that gays party." She said and opened the door. None of them moved. "Come on, it's not that bad. It's a female gay bar. There won't be men in here so you have to worry about getting hit on." She said and grabbed Daves hand. "Now let's go." They all walked in and the men stopped. "This is heaven." Jericho said as he looked around the club. There were women all over the place. "They are all gay." Randy said and Jericho whimpered. "Couldn't you let me have a little bit of fun?" He asked and Vivian nodded. "Their not all gay, some of them are bi." She said and Christian smiled at Jericho. "We're getting laid tonight, we're getting laid tonight." They chanted over and over. "Yes you are." Said a man walking by them and grabbing their asses. "Viv!" Paul yelled to her. She just shrugged and moved into the crowd. "This, is cruel and unusual punishment. What did you do to her?" Randy asked watching her mingle with other girls. "Nothing." Batista said.

"Please, just one?" He asked and Vivian laughed. "I don't kiss guys Randy." She said and turned back to the girl she was talking to. "Damn it." He said and turned back to Batista. "How do you sleep with her at night?" Randy asked and took a sip of his drink. "I wait until she goes to sleep then I molest her." Batista said and Randy gave a sarcastic laugh. "No really, how do you sleep with her?" He asked. "Just don't think about sex all the time." He said and shrugged. A girl walked by with her shirt half undone. "How?" He asked and Dave smiled. "She doesn't act like that." Dave said. Randy left the bar and went after the girl.

"She was a complete tease." Vivian said as she walked over to the bed. She had gone to 'Beccas' place and then 'Becca' said that she wasn't gay. She just wanted a friend. "I mean, you don't go to a gay bar in search of a friend." Vivian said then got into the bed. "Hey, that type of shit always happens to me. Only I pick up the chicks at a straight bar." He said and she laughed. "Yeah, whatever you say." She said and then turned off her light covering the room in darkness. "Good night." She said and he returned it. 


	4. Sex? Him? Hmm

"The way I look at it, gays are just like you and I. They get stood up, they get mad when another gay plays them. Viv is like a female version of a guy." Dave said at the breakfast table. "Female version?" Randy asked. "Last night, she went home with a girl named Becca, I'm thinking she started putting the moves on her and Becca told her that she wasn't gay, she was just looking for a friend." Dave said and they all made a sour face at the thought of it. "Hey guys." Vivian said as she joined the guys at the table. "Hey sweety." Jericho said and she laughed at him. "How many times do I have to tell you..." "I'm gay I know." Jericho said finishing the sentance for her. "You are?" Paul asked and Jericho spit out his coffee. "No, no I was talking for her. I'm not gay." He said and Paul let out his breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Now that we got that all cleared up." Dave said then made a face at the camera man who had been following them around.

"Oh, he's so cute." A girl said as she watched the show. "Which one?" Another girl asked watching the show also. The first girl was about thirteen, green eyes, red hair and a lot of freckles. The second girl looked at same. They were twins. "Batista. When I grow up, I want to marry him." The first girl said in a dreamy voice. "Trish, you better wake up, that gay girl has a better chance with him then you do." The other girl said. "Yeah, but she's gay, she won't do anything with him. He'll be mine in five years. I hope he can wait that long." Trish said. "Yeah, like he's waiting for you." The other girl said and got a pillow to the side of the head.

Dave closed the door in the camera mans face and leaned against the door. "Finally." He said then sat down ont he bench. Vivian came out of the bathroom in just her bra and panties. "I have my first match tonight." She told him. He watched her walk by and felt his pants get a little uncomfortable. "Really?" He asked. "What kind of match?" He asked. "Bra and panties." She told him with a wink. "Ohh." He said then walked into the bathroom. "Don't be long in there, you have to come down to the ring with me. I'm the match after next." She yelled through the door then went back to the task of getting dressed for her match.

"Introducing her component from Portland Maine, being accompanied by Batista, Vivian!" The man announced. She climbed into the ring and basked in all the cheers. She got ready for the match to begin and when the bell rang her and Torrie got into a lock up. She over powered Torrie and Irish-whipped her into the ropes then clothes lined her. She grabbed the hem of Torries shrit and pulled it off from her. Torrie got up and they got into another lock up. Torrie powered her to the ground and sat on her. She reached behind her to Vivians pants. Vivian swithced it so then Torrie was beneth her and went for Torries pants but Torrie kicked her off. They both got to their feet and circled each other. Torrie made the first move but Vivian countered it and ended up pulling Torries pants to her ankles and Torrie tripped over them. The bell rang and the crowd cheered. "Take it off, take it off." Vivian pointed to her pants and cocked her head to the side. The crowd erupted into a yell of yes. She pulled down her pants while shaking her ass and all the men in the crowd loved it. Batista adjusted his belt as he looked at her in the center of the ring in a bra that showed off everything but the nipple and a see through thong that had the name 'Batista' written across the back. He smiled. She had actually bought the clothing. She climbed out of the ring and they walked up the ramp with him behind her. He was looking at her ass the whole way up.

"So you must have some sexual thoughts about her. The camera caught you fixing your pants. You did it like four times too." Randy said and Batista just grunted at him. "That was the first time that she has ever made me feel that way." Dave said as he sat dow in his bed. Randy, Edge and Christian were over while Vivian was out with the girls. What about when you didn't know she was gay. Was she attractive then?" Christian asked. "She has always been attractive, I mean damn look at the girl, she is the hottest thing I have ever seen. Straight or gay, she's always been attractive, just when she told me she was gay, I looked at her as one of us, you know, one of the guys. But now that I've really seen how beautiful she is. To tell you the truth, I don't know if I'll be able to really look at her the same way again." Dave said adn the others laughed. "Man, I got one line for you. You got it bad." Edge said and they all laughed again.

"So, what's Batista like in bed? He must be an ANIMAL." Torrie said and the gilrs laughed. "I wouldn't know." Vivian said. "What?" Candice asked. "I woudn't know." Vivian repeated. "I know what you said. What do you mean you wouldn't know?" Candice asked. "You haven't hit that yet?" Melina asked and Vivian shook her head. "Have you ever had sex with a guy?" Torrie asked and Vivian shook her head. "I never felt the need to." She said. "I'm going to say that I don't know what it is like to be with a woman, but being with a man is amazing." Torrie said and all the women nodded. "Tell you what. When you get back to the hotel tonight. Kiss him. If you don't feel anything then stop. If you do, keep going. Oh, I want to shop here." Torrie said and Vivian followed them into the store.

She sat in the back of the limo watching all the other girls trying on their clothes and asking her how they looked. 'What am I going to do?' She asked herself. Soon the car stopped and all the girls piled out. "Just go in there and kiss him." Torrie said as they stood outside of her room. "Go." She said while giving her a pat on the butt and then walked away. Vivian looked at the door for a second then jumped back when it opened. "Hey." She said while placing her hand over her beating heart. "Hey." Christian said as they all walked past her. She walked into the room and Dave was standing up from the bed. She dropped her bags and walked over to him. She reached up and pulled his head down. Their lips connected and fire spread thougout Batistas body. He reached down and lifted her up and turned back to the bed. He laid her down and then got on top of her. "No." She said and he stopped. He sat back adn looked at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." She said and walked into the bathroom. "Do you understand that?" Dave asked one of the camera men and he shook his head. "There is a saying in my village. He who can understand women will know everthing. BUt not even God knows that." He said and Dave smiled. "Yeah, he would know everything." He said then grabbed his coat and left the hotel room.

She sat down on the toilet and looked at the door. She had heard the hotel door close and she just sat there. It wasn't that she didn't feel anything. It was just that she had never felt any emotion that strongly. 'Maybe I've been around the DIVAs too much and their starightness is statring to rub off on me.' She thought then stood up. She looked in the mirror and her lips were red and swollen. She had like the kiss. She had liked it a lot. 


	5. Did You Feel Anything?

Dave walked over to Randy's room and knocked on the door. "john hey." He said when John answered the door. "What have you been up to?" Dave asked and John shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin'" He said then closed the door after Dave had walked in. Dave walked over and into the kitchen where he knew Randy would be. "Hey." Randy said setting down his grinder. "Hey. How did I know that you'd be eating?" Randy shrugged and smiled. " You know me too well." Randy said then picked the grinder back up. Dave chuckled and sat down.

Vivian walked out of the bathroom and into the view of the cameras. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Guys, hey guys, I found a channel that is showing the show. Viv is sitting on her bed. I wonder what episode this is." John said and the other two joined him. Torrie walked into the room just as Dave had. "This happened today." Dave said. The cameras left with Vivian while Randy, Edge and Christian came into the room a little bit later. They cut to Vivian and the girls. They were having a conversation while walking in the mall. They each had some bags. "So, what's Batista like in bed? He must be an ANIMAL." They heard Torrie say and the others laughed while Vivian just looked at them like that all had grown another head. "I wouldn't know." She said. All the gilrs stopped giggling and looked at her. "What?" Candice asked in disbelief. "I wouldn't know." Vivian repeated. "I know what you said. What do you mean you wouln't know?" Candice asked. "You haven't hit that yet?" Melina asked and they watched Vivian shake her head. "Have you ever been with a guy?" Torrie asked and Viv shook her head. "I never felt the need to." Viv said. "I'm going to say that I have never been with a woman, but being with a man is amazing." Torrie said and all the women nodded. Dave smiled. At least she was honest. "Tell you what. When you get back to the hotel tonight. Kiss him. If you don't feel anything then stop, if you do, keep going. Oh, I want to shop here." Torrie said. John and Randy looked at Batista. "Did she kiss you man?" John asked. "Just watch." Dave said. They watched as Torrie gave her some courage then walked away. Viv opened the door and dropped her bags. She walked over to Dave and gave him a full on kiss. "Oh shit dude. Look at you your macking." John said then they were both quiet when Viv said no and walked out of the room. "Shit." Randy said and they both looked at the spot where Dave had been. "Think he got a beer?"

Dave walked down the hall and into his room. Vivian was still sitting on the bed. "Hey." He said as he took off his coat and put it on the table by the door. "Hey." She said in a kind tone. "I saw what came over you." He said as he sat down on the bed next to her. "What do you mean?" She asked looking at him with a smile. "I saw why you kissed me." He said and she gulped. "I'm sorry, it was just a stupid thing to do, and I was stupid to listen to them." She said. "No you weren't, you were curious. So was I. I had never kissed a gay girl before." He said and she smiled then laughed at him. He just sat there smiling at her. "Well I guess it's a first for both of us. I'd never kissed a guy, well except for my dad." She told him and he nodded. "I'm just curious. Did you feel anything?" He asked and she looked away from him.

"SAY NO! SAY NO!" Trish screamed at the tv. She was up on her chair standing. "SAY NO!" She screamed and her sister came in. "What's going on?" She asked. "Shut up Stacy! SAY NO!" Trish screamed again. "Say no to what?" Stacy asked. "Batista just asked Viv about the kiss." Trish said then sat back down. "What kiss? I missed a kiss?" Stacy asked and sat down in front of the tv. "Torrie told Vivian to kiss Batista to see if she felt something and she did it. She kissed Batista, I think he liked it too. My time with him is over. He's not going to wait!" She said as she fell back into the chair. "Wait she kissed him off of what Torrie said. What happened then?" "She stopped the kiss and walked into the bathroom. He went over to John and Randy's place and watched what I was watching. Which was the mall talk, where Torrie told her to do it. She went back did it and now he came back to the room and just asked her if she felt anything." Trish said and Stacy looked back at the tv with intrest. "My life is ruined. He loves her. He's not going to wait until I'm 18!" Trish wailed. "You never had a chance anyway.' Stacy said and got a pillow to the back of her head.

She looked at the blanket and then at the doorway. "Viv, I won't be disappointed if you say no. I mean you are gay." He said and she just closed her eyes. She could lie to him and tell him that she didn't feel anything but she couldn't she opened her mouth to lie but nothing came out. She closed it. Who was she kidding, she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to know what it was like to have sex with a guy. See if it was as good as the girls said it was. She wanted to explore his body with her mouth. She wanted- "Vivian, it's ok. I know what your saying even though you're not saying it." Her body jumped for joy. He knew she felt something. "You didn't feel anything and you're afraid to tell me." He said. She turned to him and grabbed his head. She planted her lips on his and kissed him. His eyes went wide open. He wasn't expecting that.

"Dude, dude, dude, She's kissing him. Look at that! GO VIV!" John yelled and all the others looked at the tv and laughed. He looked so shocked.

"NO YOU BITCH!" Trish yelled while her sister danced around her saying: "You have no chance with him, you have no chance with him." Trish threw her pillow at her sister then jumped on her. "Hey, hey, hey." Their older brother came in and pulled Trish off from Stacy. "What is this all-" He looked at the tv. "Dominic, Dale, Steve get in here. The gay girl is KISSING Batista!" Their brother yelled and his three friends came into the room. "You have no chance with him!" Stacy yelled then fled the room with Trish on her heels. 


	6. Introducing Honey

Dave crawled out of the bed and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Torrie, Melina, Candice, and Sharmell standing there smiling. He looked down and saw he was only in his boxers. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Is Vivian awake?" Torrie asked and the others giggled. "Yeah." He said and moved to the side to let them in. Vivian walked out of the bathroom in a towel. "Dave what do you- Hey guys." She said as she saw all the girls. "John and Randy told us all about it. So?" Melina asked and looked Dave over. He jumped a bit and walked into the bathroom. "So what?" Vivian asked walking to the bed. "Did you do him?" Sharmell asked walking after her. "No." Vivian said. "What?" Candice asked. "I didn't 'do' him. I barely know him. Plus, maybe me liking the kiss was just because it was different, maybe I don't really have any real 'liking' for him." She said and grabbed a dress and held it up to her. "What do you think?" She asked. "Fuck the dress. Why didn't you fuck him. Any woman would jump at the chance." Torrie told her. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. She came out a few seconds later with a nod. "Never red with him Viv." They heard Dave yell. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a black dress that was off the shoulder. She walked back into the bathroom and came back out with a scowl. "What do I wear then, huh Mr. Know-it-all?" She asked and he came out in a towel. All the girls just looked at him. Melina smiled. He pulled out a sundress she had bought. "Doesn't show too much skin, but won't over heat you." He told her setting the dress on the bed and walking into the bathroom. "He looks good all wet." Torrie said. "He looked so eatible." Melina said. "That's gross." Viv said taking off her towel. SHe slipped into the dress then walked over and got some underear. "Who are you going out with?" Candice asked. "I'm not going out with anyone. Vince told me that we had a meeting and that I should wear something nice." She told them.

"I hate her." Trish cried on her bed. "Hate who honey?" Her mother asked while stroking her back. "Vivian." Trish said in a snotty voice. "Is that the girl who has been pickin on you in school?" Her mother asked. Her mother had brown eyes and red hair, she was tall and skinny. "No, that's Tasha that picks on her. Vivian is a WWE DIVA that kissed Batista and dumb dumb over here actually thought she had a chance with Batista." Stacy said and dodged the pillow. She was starting to get good at that. "Who's Batista?" Their mother asked. "A really really hott guy." Trish said. "That likes VIVIAN." Stacy said. "Who is he?" Their mother asked again. "That's him." Trish said pointing to a poster on the wall. "Oh. Why do you hate him?" She asked. "I don't hate him mom. I hate Vivian. She's gay, she shouldn't even like him. Her lips have got no right being on his." Trish said and crossed her arms. "Atleast she's not 13 and wishing she was 18 so she could marry him." Stacy said and her mother ushered her out of the room. "Just let her sulk. She'll be over him when she sees some one else." Her mother said. "I heard that!"

Vivian walked into the building and walked over to the receptionist. "He's waiting for you." She said before Vivian even got to the desk. She nodded and went to the elevator. She stepped off on the correct floor and walking into the office. "Ahh, there you are. Please, have a seat." He told her while mothioning around the table. She took the seat next to him. "A confedent one." He told her with a smile. "Tell me, how are things with Dave working out?" He asked. "Excuse me?" She asked polietly. "Things with Dave, is he treating you ok? He doesn't say rude things does he?" Vince asked. "No, things are fine in the room." She said and he nodded. "Of course. We thought that you would have been different. Straight even. It is your fathers and my choice that you be taken off the show and replaced with the newest DIVA." He told her and her heart stopped. "Honey." He said and a young woman came in. She had honey colored skin, chocolate eyes, 5'7" and a small frame. "Take me off?" She asked and Vince nodded. "We were looking for some heat in the bedroom. Two lovers. You being gay, well that ruins the whole idea." Vince said. "People still watch the show don't they?" She asked standing up. "Yes, they watch the show but we think the people would watch more if there was sex." He said. "And you bring in Miss Drip-Drip for that?" She asked then left the office. The doors closed just as Vince got around the table. "Do not let her leave." He said into the intercom. Security was called and she was stopped before she got off the elevator. One of the men pushed the button and she was on her way back up. The doors opened to reveal a very steamed Vince McMahon. "I wasn't done talking." He told her.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked when he walked into the room and saw Vivian packing her bags. "I've been kicked off the show because we're not having sex." She told him as she zipped up her bag. "What?" He asked as he sat down. There was a knock on the door and she sighed. "Look, I had a great time getting to know you. You're the first cool and sexy guy I have ever met. You changed me a lot." She said and stood right before him. "Thank you." She said leaning down. She then kissed him and grabbed her bags. She walked out of the room leaving Batista behind. "Where you going girl?" John asked. "Home." She said.

-------------Sorry about the length.------------------ 


	7. RAW?

Batista got up when there was a knock on the door. He had found Vivians make-up bag in the bathroom and he knew she'd be back to get it. He opened the door and the smile that had been on his fce went away. "Dave, this is Honey. She's your new roommate." Vince said and Honey smile a seductive smile at him. "Where's Viv?" Dave asked. "She'll be traded to RAW. SMACKDOWN doesn't need her anymore." Vince said and he let Honey in. "This is a really nice room." She and sat her bags down on the bed. Vince walked away with a frown on his face, Dave closed the door and turned to see the Vivian replacement undressing. "So, how do you like to do it?" She asked. He groaned and went into the bathroom.

"I've just been informed that we have a new DIVA that just came over from SMACKDOWN." J.R said and Vivians music hit, the crowd went crazy. "And from Portland Maine, Vivian." Lilian announced. She climbed into the ring just as Lilian got out. Trish Stratus attacked and the match bell rang. Trish Irish whipped her into the corner and then rammed her shoulder into Vivians stomach. She did that four times then whipped Viv into the opposite turnbuckle. Vivians back hit and she fell to her knees. Trish slammed her knee into Vivs face.

Vivian walked into the back and to her locker room. "How are you?" She heard and saw Edge standing in her room. "I'm ok." She said and sat down on the couch that was provided. "I mean about being switched." He said. "I don't care about that." She said. "What about leaving Batista?" Edge asked. "That is none of your business." She said getting upset. "He misses you." He said as she walked away from him and into the bathroom.

"How is she doing?" Vince asked as he took a bite of his dinner. "She's getting the shit kicked out of her night in and night out." Eric said. "Yeah, Batista hasn't even looked at Honey." Vince said shaking his head. "Do you think we did the right thing. I mean splitting them up?" Eric asked. Vince gave him a sigh. "I don't know. All I know is that when I came up with the idea of this show I thought of sex. I didn't think of 7 guys and one girl. But the viewers seemed to like that." Vince said. Eric nodded and sighed. "Well I have to get to the gym early if I hope to catch her. I'll need my sleep." He said and stood up. Vince stood up with him and escorted him to the door. "Please do come by again." Vince said and closed the door once Eric was out.

Eric walked into the gym and saw Vivian on the tredmill. "Hey." He said when he was standing next to her. "You always did love to run." Eric said and she puffed out a him. "You always just listened to what mom said. You were never around." She said and turned off the mill. She walked away from it and him. "I'm sorry ok. I had a lot of business when you were little." Eric said. "Dad, I don't care about that anymore. You don't know and you take me away from the one guy who I thought was attractive cause I wasn't having sex with him and you put in some little porn star and you have the balls to say you did for my own good. Yeah, I talked to mom. She told me everything. You don't know what is best for me. You didn't even know you had a daughter for the first thirteen years then you acted like you didn't have me when you found out." She said and he slapped her. "I didn't know how to act ok? I never thought that I'd have to deal with a kid. Your mother told me she was sterile. She couldn't have kids." He said and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes. He walked out and left her standing there. 'God I feel like a bitch.'

Honey walked out of Randy and Johns room while fixing her shirt. Dave gave her a disgusted look and kept walking. "Oh Dave I was meaning to catch up with you." She said and put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to her. "What?" He asked in a calm tone. "I was just wondering about that Vivian girl. No one will talk about her." She said and he walked to the door to his room. He walked in and she followed close behind. "John said that I was the exact opposite of her. Is that because I'm straight?" She asked with a smile. "No, it's because you're a whore. That is why you are nothing like her. She didn't lay on her back waiting for the next man to jump on top. Her being gay had nothing to do with it." Dave said walking into the bathroom. She was about to say something, but the slamming of the foor shut her up.

Randy sat down on the bed with a sigh. "That girl is like the Energizer Bunny, she just keeps going and going." John looked at him with a frown. "I miss Viv though." He said and Randy nodded. I wished they'd get rid of one of the goons downstairs and move Honey in with him then bring back Viv, there would be some sparks let me tell you."

Unknown to themVince McMahon was watching and was liking what he was hearing. 


	8. Guess Who?

Dave pushed Honey off of him. "Vivian rubbed off her gayness onto you didn't she?" Honey asked as she grabbed her robe and covered her nude form.

"No, he never liked sluts in the first place." They heard a female voice say. Dave turned his head and saw Vivian standing in the doorway with her hip cocked to the side. Her jet black waist lenght hair dangled from her cocked head. Her black leather jacket hung open and her blue faded jeans clung to her legs and hips.

"And who do you think you are?" Honey asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Vivian, you're down stairs, with the married man." She said and dropped her bag on the floor in the doorway.

"What?" Honey asked and Dave had the biggest grin on his face.

"You heard me, downstairs, room right across from the elevator. You know like Randy and Johns room is. Only this man is married, loves his wife adn won't be sleeping with the likes of you." Vivian said and took a step into the room. She kicked her bag in and moved to the side of the door. "Now, get the fuck out of my room." She said and Honey huffed.

"Well I never.."

"Never what?" Vivian asked and Dave almost laughed. Honey gave her a glare and grabbed her bag. She stormed out of the room and Vivian slammed the door after her. "Home sweet home." She said and walked over to the bed. She straddled Dave adn he put his hands on her hips. "You didn't sleep with her did you?" She asked giving him a disgusted look.

"And ruin my chances with you? Never." He said and leaned up and kissed her.

--------------------Sorry about the length.--------------------------- 


	9. Shake It Up A Bit

Vivian walked down the ramp with Dave. "Hey look, Vivian is back on SMACKDOWN. Maybe Batista will start winning his matches again." Tazz said.

"He's just lucky none of the matches he lost were title matches, he'd be screwed then." Michael Cole said and Tazz just nodded. Dave and Vivian walked into the ring and Vivian grabbed the mic from him. He called out JBL. JBL got out of his limo and walked to the ring with Orlando Jones at his side.

"I think it is about time you and me go head to head for the title." Dave said and Vivian turned to him with a look of shock. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. He looked serious.

"Are you willing to put your little Mistress on the line too?" JBL asked and Orlando gave her a once over and licked his lips.

"You're not her type."

"What do you mean I'm not her type? I'm evey womens type." JBL said and she chuckled. Dave held the mic out to her.

"You have a dick." She said and he nodded and smiled down at himself. She took the mic from Dave and walked over to JBL slowly.

"I don't like dicks." She said and kicked him in the balls. He doubled over and Dave was in front of her before Orlando could make a move to her. She put her hands on his back and he walked out of the ring slowly making sure she got out first and he was watching Orlandos every move.

"You liked them just fine last night." Dave said when they got into the back. She smiled back at him and kept walking. "What was that look for?" He asked and she shrugged.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She told him and walked into his dressing room.

"Does what Dave said mean that she isn't... you know, a lesbian?" Michael asked and Tazz just shrugged.

"I don't know Michael, all I know is that if I were Vince, which I'm not, I'd have cameras set up on their hotel room." Tazz said.

"You are sick." Michael said and Tazz just laughed.

-----------------At the hotel------------------

"Vivian Bishoff." Vivian said to the desk clerk. The clerk looked through the books then smiled.

"Yes, you will be rooming with Mr. Levesque correct?" The woman asked while looking up. She froze. 'It's Vivian. Oh my God, it's Vivian.' She thought.

"Incorrect. I should be rooming with Dave Batista." Vivian said and noticed the distant look on the womans face. "Hey lady. I should be rooming with Dave Batista. B-A-T-I-S-T-A." She spelled it out.

I'm sorry ma'am, but he's rooming with Mr. Copeland." The woman said.

"What? Give me the rooms of the people who are doing the tv show and the people who are staying in them." Vivian said setting her bag down and leaning against the counter.

"Room number 435 has Mr. Cena and Mr. Reso. Room 535 has Mr. Batista and Mr. Copeland. Room number 436 has Mr. Orton and Ms. Day. And room 536 has You and Mr. Levesque. Would you like another room?" She asked, Vivian shhok her head, grabbed her bag, took the key and went to the room.

"What is going on?" Paul asked as he walked into the room. Vivian was sitting on the big bed.

"They didn't even give us seperate beds." She said. There was a knock on the door and Paul asnwered it. Randy walked in and sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe that they roomed me with her." He said and looked at the two of them finally.

"I thought you liked women." Vivian said with a smirk.

"I do, but this girl is always trying to jump my bones. It's like she has never had sex before." He said and Paul just laughed. "What?" Randy asked.

"A few weeks ago we couldn't get you to shut up about how horny you were over Viv, now you have a girl that is as horny as you are and-"

"I was never horny enough to go for four rounds and still want more. This girl is like a fucking machine. She doesn't stop."

--------------------Later on that night--------------------

Vivian and Paul walked down to the swimming pool and climbed in. "This feels so good." Vivian moaned and Paul just nodded. They floated on their backs next to each other until something hit Paul in the face.

"Did you just splash me?" He asked and she shook her head. Somethinf hit the water but it didn't burst. A water balloon floated between them. "They are so immature.' Paul said and began to float again. Vivian grabbed the water balloon and smashed it on his face then swam away from him. He smiled and swam after her. He caught up and dunked her. She came up sputtering water and swears at him. "Hey, hey, hey, say it don't spray it." He said and she dunked him. He grabbed her legs and pulled her under with him.

Randy ran out and dove into the water. The cold felt good against his hot skin. Christian was next, then John, Honey, Edge, and finally Dave. The camera men sat around the pool filming the water fight. Vivian got out of the center and laughed at all of them. Dave saw her and swam over to her.

"Hey." He said and rested against the rim of the pool.

"Hey yourself." She said and rested next to him. "I realised what is going on with the rooms." She said and Dave gave her a curious look. "My dad and Vince are shaking things up a bit. You splitting us up and puttig us with diferent people. I think they are hoping that they can change it around so much that they will put me and Miss Sex Machine over there in a room together. Watch the sparks fly." She explained.

"You think about these things way too much." He said kissing her and joining the fight. 


	10. He Snores!

Vivian woke up to snoring and rolled over to smack Daves stomach but she realised she was with Paul. Dave didn't snore he'd just lay away and make the noise to annoy her. "Paul." She whispered and he didn't move. "Paul." She said a little louder. She sighed and climbed out of the bed. She walked out into the hall and opened the door to Daves room. She walked in and over to his bed. He was sleeping with the blankets around his waist and in his nude. (Ok, stop picture that... delicious) "Dave." She said and pushed on his shoulder.

"He's sleeping. Can't you tell?" The amused voice of Edge asked as he sat up in his bed. She turned and smiled at him.

"Really, that's what you call that?" She asked and he laughed. She walked over to his bed and sat down.

"So why aren't you doing this, sleeping thing?" She asked and he laid back.

"Amy and I got into a fight." He said and she ohhed. "Yeah, she's laying this whole guilt trip on me, saying that I brought back Matt and that it's my fault that Kane is mad." He told her.

"Bullshit. It's her fault for everything. Make her take responsibility." She told him.

"So, not to change the subject or anything, but where do you stand now?" Edge asked and she gave him a confused look. "Sexually, how do you stand sexually now?" Edge corrected.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not absolutey sure. I mean, I know I have these sexual feelings for Dave, but I also still have a lot of feelings for girls. I don't know if I'm just curious and that's why I like Dave so much, or if I really do like him." She said and then sighed. "I'm all mixed up and confused. Plus I have Mr. Snorey in my room." She said and Edge laughed.

"He snores?" He asked pointing to the wall.

"Like ten men." She said and Edge laughed harder.

"What's going on?" Daves groggy voice called out into the dark. Vivian squealed and fell on the floor between the beds. Dave turned the light on and looked down at her. "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Triple H snores." She whined and climbed over him and into his bed. She got under the covers and snuggled into his side. "Keep me safe." She said and closed her eyes. Dave winked at Edge then turned out the light and turned on his side toward Vivian and wrapped his arms around her. Edge laughed and rolled onto his other side. 


	11. Sparks Fly

Triple H rolled over and met a cold bed. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Steph, I mean Viv?" He asked and there was no answer. "Fuck, she must have left with out me." He said and ran into the bathroom. He came out with a tooth brush in his mouth and stopped. Vivian smiled at him. "You're still here." He said and she nodded slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"We have to be at the office today." He said and she ran to the side of the bed. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. "I was going to take a shower." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for running the water." She said and peeled off all her clothes. She stepped out a few mintues later fully dressed. He ran in and got under the water.

Vivian and Paul paused when the doors to the elevator opened and the others looked at them with amused looks. vivian was fixing Pauls tie and Paul was rolling up the sleeves to her shirt. Vivian stepped off first and was about to sit down next to Dave near the head but Randy pulled her down between him and Dave. Paul walked over and sat down on the other side of Randy on his request. "She won't leave me alone." Randy said and the two laughed. Honey walked out of the bathrrom right across from them and frowned.

"Randy I asked you to save me a seat." She said with a pout.

"Well you know me. I'm so forgetful." He said with a small laugh. She sat down between John and Edge. She smiled at both of them and they just nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here and why you were mixed up. And why Vivian is back." Vince said and took a seat at the head of the table.

"The thought crossed my mind boss man." John said and Vince just nodded.

"Yes, well that is why we are all here. That is what the meeting today is about." Vince told them. "You see, after Vivian left the show the ratings went down.So that is why we brought her in." Vince said and Vivian smiled.

"I knew they loved me." She said.

"What was your first clue? The fan mail or the cameras?" Dave asked and she glared at him.

"You mean after you brought me in the ratings went down?" Honey asked with a pout.

"You know, you shouldn't do that too much, your face will stay that way. But maybe you should, then people might find you attractive." Vivian said and Honey glared at her.

"Atleast I'm getting laid, by men." Honey said and stood up.

"Oh, we're all so proud of you. You can whore yourself. Guess what HONEY. The man you sleeping with doesn't even want you. He wants and woman not a girl." Vivian said and Honey glanced at Randy who had his head in his hands.

"Are you getting this?" Vince asked the cmaera man next to him.

"Yup." The man said.

"And what? You think you can satisfy him? You're no more of a woman than I am. And you can't even keep Dave happy. Can she baby?" She asked and made a kissing motion to him. Vivian was over the table and had Honey on the ground beneth her before any of them could make a move to stop her. Honey screamed out when Vivian sunk her fingers into her hair and pulled. "GET OFF!" Honey yelled.

"Stay away from him." vivian said to Honey. She felt arm wrap around her waist and hands cover her hands.

"Let her go Viv." She heard Dave say behind her. Randy pried her hands out of Honeys hair and Eric helped Honey to her feet.

"That bitch is crazy." Honey said while fixing her hair. "Vince I want her gone." She said turning to Vince who had a smile on his face. "I don't like your smile." Honey said in a cautious tone.

"Put it on the tv. Commercials, Vivian and Honey rooming together." He said and a few men ran out of the room. They all looked at each other and gave a huge sigh. 'Survival of the Fittest, came to mind. 


	12. Rooming Together and the Worry Group

"Buy it, buy it, buy it." The girls chanted while Vivian looked at a leather top.

"I don't know." She said with a cringe. She looked up at the top. It was a cute top. Black leather with blue flames around the bottom. It was like a corest top. She looked around at all the girls then sighed. "Fine, I'll buy it." She said and they all squealed. They were getting her sexy clothes for her becoming not so lesbian-ish.

"Let me take that." Dave said to Vivian when the girls walked out of the store. He took her bags and all the girls then piled theirs on him as well saying their thank yous. He sighed under the weight. "Jesus, did you all buy bricks or something?" He asked and they just laughed at him.

Randy smiled as the girls came down the escalator with Dave. He looked like a pack mule. "See you finally put the big man to work." Randy said and torrie laughed.

"He offered." She told him with a shrug. Dave set/dropped all the bags on the table.

"I offered to help Vivian but then they all just piled all the bags onto me." He said and Randy laughed.

"Sounds like them.' He said.

"I'm hungry." Melina said as her stomach gave a growl. People that were walking by looked at her strange. "Oh, my tummy growled, call the cops." She said and the others laughed while the people quickened their pace.

"Have you ever thought of being nice?" Jericho asked.

"Nice? What's that? Is that Jericho lingo?" She asked and the girls laughed. "It must be, I know English, and I've never heard that word." She said and Dave cracked a smile.

John looked up as a scream was heard. They all turned and saw Honey sitting at the bottom of the escalator. Her head was in her hands and she looked like she was crying. Vivian walked form the table and the group and over to Honey. "Come on." She said and helped the young woman up. The woman pushed her away when she was on her own two feet.

"I don't need your help." She said and collected her bags. She walked away and toward the table and group. "Randy, are you ready to go?" She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm staying actually." He tolded her and she huffed. Vivian walked over to the group and sat down next to Dave. He drapped his arm over the back of her chair. "I thought I'd just get a ride with every one else when they leave." Randy said and she huffed again.

"Whatever, I'm going." She said and walked away as she walked away she bumped into some one and her bags fell to the floor and the contents spilled out. "Asshole." She said and knelt down. Vivian got up to help her. "I don't need your help." She said again and pushed Vivian. Viv stumbled but John caught her before she hit the floor.

-----------------------------Later at the hotel-------------------------

Vivian walked into her room and saw that the cleaning service was in the room. "Los sientos." The woman said and was about to scurry out of the room.

"No, it's ok. Here." She said and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Thank you." She said and bowed slightly to the Mexican woman.

"Gracias senorita." The woman said and rushed out of the room.

"Going to try and sleep with her. Is that how you seduce people. Pay them to sleep with you? Must be, it's the only explaination I can come up with as to why any one would want to be with you." Honey said from the bathroom doorway. Vivian looked over and Honey was standing there in a small towel.

"Look, I know you don't like me, and I'm going to tell you that I don't like you. But we are going to have to come out of this room alive and kicking tomorrow wether we want to or not. So stop with the rude comments and I won't rub Randy in your face." Vivian said.

"I might like having Randy rubbed in my face." Honey said and licked her lips.

"Look, we both know Randy doesn't like you. He slept with you cause he was horny at one point in time. But to keep after a man who doesn't like you is just plain pathetic." Viv said.

"Yeah, and you're one to talk. You're gay. You like women and you go around kissing property that is mine." Honey said and before she knew it she was back in the bathroom on the floor with Vivian sitting on her chest.

"Dave is mine. You lay one finger on him and you won't live to see your next birthday." She threatened. Honey turned them over and looked down at Vivian. She then got up with out a word. She looked a bit scared when she walked out of the bathroom.

------------------------Daves room-----------------------

"What is going on in there?" Dave asked and Triple H just shrugged his huge shoulders. "Well what do you think is going on in there?" Dave asked.

"Man if you're so worried about your girl ripping Honeys heart out while it is still beating why don't you go knock on the door, break up the fight and take her out or something." Paul said and Dave stood up.

"Yeah." He said and walked out of the room.

"Girls, please don't kill him." Paul said to the ceiling. The girls were the room above them, Cena and Egde were the room next to them, Randy and Christian were the room next to the girls.

There was a knock on the door and Vivian opened the door and smiled at Christian. "What are you doing in this neck of the jungle?" She asked and moved to the side.

"Just thought I'd make sure you weren't sacraficing Miss sex robot to your lesbian god." He said and she laughed.

"No I'm not but you gave me an excellent excuse for when I do kill her. I just have to come up with a name for the god." She said and Jay laughed.

"How about Christian?" He asked and she laughed.

"No, I think they'd know that you came up with it." She said and he laughed. They walked over to the bed and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked over at him and saw that he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked and he just shook his head.

"It still shocks me that you, of all people are a lesbian." He told her and she laughed.

"Why?" She asked as she put her feet back on the floor.

"I don't really know. I think it is because you are so pretty and when you walked out of the elevator that first day you seemed to catch the eye of every man and woman and you just seemed to brightened the room." He told her. She awwed him and hugged him.

"You're so sweet. You're not trying to hit on me are you?" She asked and he threw up his hands.

"You caught me." He said with a laugh. There was a knock on the door and Vivian answered it.

"Hey Dave, come on in." She said and moved. "I don't know if you've met my new worry man, but this is Jay Reso." She said and Jay stood up and held out his hand. Dave took it with a smile and they shook.

"Nice to finally meet you." Dave said and let go of Christians hand. "I didn't know if maybe I had to do all the worrying myself." Dave said.

"Don't worry, we have a whole commity. I mean there is Rorton as I like to call him. Jena, Adge, (still pernounced Edge) and ummm Pevesque." Christian said and Dave nodded and laughed. "Yeah, there are a lot of us that worry that maybe Honey might get the upper hand some how." Jay said and Vivian glared at him.

"I didn't know we were calling a meeting. Hey Dave." Honey said and walked over to him. Vivian glared at her and she stepped back. Dave looked between the two and smiled at Vivian. She was keeping him safe from the woman. 


	13. Wrestling Match? Trip to the Hospital!

Honey sat on the bed and watched as Dave and Vivian stood by the door. They were saying good-bye to each other and they'd been doing it for the past 20 minutes. She sighed and laid back on the bed that her and Vivian had to share. Vivian had all the boys wrapped around her little finger and she only wanted Dave. She didn't understand why Randy didn't like her. She had sex with him, she talked to him the way guys like being talked to and he'd leave her to go hang out with Vivian.

"Ok, bye." Vivian said and closed the door. She turned and saw Honey looking at her. "What?" She asked and walked into the bathroom.

"How do you do it?" Honey asked from the bed.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked while brushing her teeth.

"How do you get all the guys to like you?" Honey asked and sat up. She looked at the doorway and Vivians head popped out.

"I hang out with them, I don't try to have sex with them every time I see them. They like girls that they can talk to as much as they like girls that will give it up whenever they want it." Vivian told her then came out of the bathroom in a silk nighty.

"You know, if you weren't a lesbian, I think more men would look at you." Honey said and moved to her side of the bed. Vivian sighed. "I mean, you talk about girls with the guys don't you, I mean that is the reason they like you right? You understand what they are talking about even though you're a woman."

"I don't talk about girls to them. The only time I ever talked to one of the guys about my sex life was to Dave when I needed to vent, that was it. As for the more guys looking at me, I think I have enough looking at me." She said turning off her lamp and laying down. "Plus-" She started but didn't finish. honey took her pillow and placed it over Vivians face and was smothering her. Vivian was moving her arms trying to get a hold of Honey. She finally found Honeys hair and pulled her head forward. Honeys head bounced off of the headboard and she let go of the pillow. "What the fuck." Vivian said after she had regained her breath.

Randy woke up and looked at the wall. Something was bouncing off it. He walked to the wall and put his head to the wall. He heard a grunt and a yelp of pain then a thump. "Shit." He said and ran from the room.

"What?" Christian asked as he got out of the bed and followed him. He walked in and saw Randy trying t pull the two women apart, he walked over and grabbed Honey. She had a hold of Vivians head. "Let GO." He grunted and pulled her. She was kicking and screaming. He turned his back to Randy and Viv. Vivian had a huge bruise forming on her head from where Honey had been slamming her face into the wall. Triple H came to the door and looked in. Vivian was sitting in Randys lap with her eyes closed and a huge bruise on her face. He remembered Dave and turned around.

"Don't go in there." Paul said and put his hand on Daves chest. Dave gave him a questioning look and tried to push past him. Paul pushe him into the wall. "You're not going to like what you see when you go in there. I'm warning you," he said pushing Dave against the wall again, "don't go in there." He said and Dave just looked at him.

"Why?" He asked Randy came out with Vivian in his arms. Dave looked at them and then looked away. He couldn't stand the sight of it.

"She needs to get to the hospital right now. The bruise is starting to bleed really bad." Randy told them as he walked past them to the elevator. Dave looked at Vivian once again and walked to the elevator.

"Give her to me." He said and held out his arms. Randy handed her over and pushed the ground floor button. As the doors closed they saw Cena and Adam walk out of the stairwell and Paul on his cell phone. "What happened?" Dave asked finally leaning against the wall and looking at Randy.

"Honey was playing basketball with Vivs head against the wall." Randy said. "I heard them and thought that Viv was bouncing Honeys head off the wall but from the way that Viv was on her knees, Honey must have gotten the upper hand some how, dragged her over to the wall and played." Randy explained. They got to the ground floor and there was an abulance pulling up outside. Cameras rushed out of no where and started taping them as they walked to the ambulance.

"We have room for one of you." He said. Randy and Dave looked at each other and then Randy took a step back.

"Tell Eric that she will be fine." Dave said as he climbed into the back of the ambulance. The man closed the door with a smile of reasurance to Randy. he then went to the front and got in the passanger side. The ambulance pulled away and Randy walked back into the building. He walked to the steps and ran up them. He walked into Vivian and Honeys room. Honey was sitting on the bed with Paul. She looked like she was crying.

"You stupid BITCH!" Randy yelled and ran at her, she screamed and jumped back on the bed. Paul wrapped his arms around Randys waist and lifted him back to chest. He carried/pushed Randy out of the room. "Fucking slut." Randy was yelling insult after insult at Honey.

Randy broke Pauls hold and held up his hands in surrender. "Look, we all are pissed at her." Paul said and Randy hit the wall sending his fist and half his arm into the wall. He pulled it out and was about to do it again but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at John Cena.

"Calm down man." John said. Randy took a deep breath and growled it out. "Look, I'm going to take him down to the gym, let him work out his frustrations on the punching bag. Call me on my cell when you hear form Dave." John said and lead Randy away.

-------------------------At the Hospital--------------------------

The doors to the ambulance and some people pulled Vivs stretcher out of the back. He got out and followed them. There was a woman following them asking questions. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't be back here." The man from the ambulance said and Dave stopped, the doors swung closed and Dave stood there looking at them walking with Vivian on the bed.

"Sir, if you could just fill this out, that would be a great help." A woman said then walked away. Dave followed her her to the waiting room and sat down. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Erics number.

"Hello?" He heard Erics groggy voice ask after the third ring. Dave took a deep breath. "Hello? Vivian is this you again?' Eric said and he could hear the humor in his voice. "Vivian?" He said in a sing song voice.

"It's Dave." Dave said in a sorrowfilled tone.

"Dave 'cough' what are you calling for?" Eric asked he didn't hear anything but the back ground sound, then he heard 'Dr. Gebner please report to the E.R' "What are you doing at the hospital?" Eric asked getting out of his bed. "Dave, what is wrong? Where is Vivian?"

"What is Vivians middle name?" Dave asked.

"Oh my God. Don't move a muscle, I'm going to be right there." Eric said and hung up the phone. He grabbed and pair of pants and shoes. He grabbed his shirt and and dialed Vinces number.

"What?" Vince asked in a sleepy yet harsh voice.

"Vivian is in the hospital." Eric said and hung up. Vince looked at the phone for a second before what Eric had said seaped in. He jumped form his bed and got dressed.

Dave stood up when Eric and Vince walked through the door. There was a camera crew behind them. Eric spotted Dave and walked over to him. "Where is she?" Erice asked frantcially.

"I filled out what I could." Dave said and handed the clip board to Eric. There was barely any writting on it. "I don't know much." Dave said and eric could hear the fear in his voice.

"What happened son?" Vince asked. There was suddenly a rush of people. "What happened?" Vince asked one of the people.

"She flatlined." He said and Eric crumbled into a chair and Dave hit the wall, when Vince looked over Dave was trying to pull his arm out. The small man that had told them looked on terrified as Dave tore his arm out of the hole that he had made. His entire arm was covered in plaster. He had burried his arm up to the shoulder in the wall. Vince looked at Eric who was sitting in the chair he had crumbled into crying. "Who flatlined?" Vince asked.

"My cousin." He said and They all looked at each other and Eric gave a sigh while Dave gave a groan.

"Medic." Dave said and Vince laughed. "My first hole in a hospital wall and it meant nothing." Dave said. A small woman came up and began to wrap up his hand. "Thanks." He said and the woman nodded then walked away. "Do you think that I should call the others?" He asked and Vince shook his head.

"Don't get their hopes up or scare them." Vince said and Dave nodded. 


	14. Don't Let Dave See Me Like This

"Who flatlined?" Vince asked.

"My cousin." He said and They all looked at each other and Eric gave a sigh while Dave gave a groan.

"Medic." Dave said and Vince laughed. "My first hole in a hospital wall and it meant nothing." Dave said. A small woman came up and began to wrap up his hand. "Thanks." He said and the woman nodded then walked away. "Do you think that I should call the others?" He asked and Vince shook his head.

"Don't get their hopes up or scare them." Vince said and Dave nodded.

"What do you think is going on?" John asked Randy. They were sitting in the gym by the puching bag. Randy had worked himself so hard he could barely lift his own arms. Randy just looked at him. "I hope she is ok. It'd be a shame if she got hurt." John said and Randy nodded. At that moment Paul burst through the gym doors and stopped, he looked around and then spotted them. He walked over to them.

"Vince just called. Vivian will be fine, a couple stitches, a night or two under observations and she'll be on the next show." Paul said while catching his breath. John looked at Randy and smiled. Randy let out the breath that he'd been holding.

"She'll be ok?" Randy asked.

"The doctors want us to thank the guy who broke up the fight. Her skull wouldn't have lasted much more of the wall." Paul said and John put his arm around Randys shoulder.

"You saved her man." John said and Randy hung his head. He was all mixed up inside. He was happy that she was ok, but he felt like he could and should have done more. "Randy, stop that, she is fine, if you wouldn't have done anything she wouldn't have lived." John said and Randy picked up his head.

"Yeah, she would have died on the way to the hospital if you woudn't have come in when you did. You're a hero man. Dave owes you BIG time." Paul said and Randy laughed.

"Yeah he does doesn't he?" He asked and the other two nodded.

----------------------Edge and Christian---------------------------

"They were at each others throats man. Vivian was just kinda sitting there though. Honey had her hands fisted in Vivs hair. There was blood on the wall where Honey was just bouncing Vivs head off the wall." Christian said as he sat down next to Edge on the bed.

"They didn't even get along the first time they saw each other. I mean Viv was kicked out cause she was a lesbian and suddenly Vince brings in Honey before Viv is even gone. They should hate each other, but that is not enough motive to try and kill some one." Edge said and looked at Honey who was still trying to get out of the chair that they had tied her to.

"She keeps claiming what is mine." She said and kicked out one more time and flipped the chair over again.

"Let her be. Let her stay like that. What do you mean claim what is yours? Dave? You think Dave is yours?" Edge asked and she just laid there. "Let me tell you something HONEY. He has more feelings for her then he has ever had for any one else. If you even THINK he likes you you're wrong. He doesn't like sluts Honey, he likes women." Edge said and Honey just laid there looking at the ceiling.

"Vivian will be fine, she just has to get some stitches and stay over night. She'll be back on next weeks show." John said as he walked into the room. He looked at Honey and huffed. "Is she preparing herself for a nice swift kick in the ass?" John asked and the two laughed.

"Yeah, we'll leave her like that until Viv gets home and she can kick her in the ass." Edge said and Crhistian nooded.

"She really deserves it." Christian said and Honey started to cry. "You should have thought of the impact that you'd make before you fucked with Viv." Christian said in a digusted tone.

"I...I...I'm so sorry." Honey cried and the guys looked at her disgusted looks.

--------------------------------Hospital-------------------------

Eric walked into the room and saw Vivian on her bed with her face turned away from the door. "Hey baby." He said and walked over to the bed. She didn't make any move to say 'hello'. "You can show me sweety." He told her and she shook her head. He sighed and sat on the bed. "Do you remember when you fell off your bike and took that nasty digger?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Who was the first person to know about it?" He asked.

"You." She said quietly.

"Yeah, now why was I the first person to know?" He asked.

"Cause I knew that you wouldn't say bad things about the way I looked." She said and he nodded.

"Do you think that changed?" He asked. She shook her head and turned over and looked at him. The doctors had done nice work since they didn't shave her head. The cut was right across the hair line. "How do you feel?" He asked and she smiled.

"Like I had my head bounced off a wall 7 times." She said and Eric let out a small laugh. "Dad?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't want Dave to see me like this." She said and Eric nodded.

"He's the one that brought you to the hospital. He filled out three questions on the info page." He told her and she smiled. "Your first name, your last name, and your age." He told her and she laughed. "He's worried sick about you. A girl flatlined about an hour ago and we thought it was you that flatlined. He put his arm through a wall up to his shoulder." He told her and her eyes got wide.

"His shoulder?" She asked and he nodded.

"He made a joke about it when we found out it wasn't you, but that just goes to show you how much he cares for you." He told her. "I'm going to send Vince in here ok?" He asked and she nodded. He got up and walked to the door but her voice stopped him.

"Daddy?" She asked and he turned to her with a smile. She could see the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said her own tears coming to her eyes.

"Awe, for what?" He asked walking back over to the bed.

"For telling you about the way I was before I found out that I love Dave." She said and the tears rolled down her face. "I thought that I only could find happiness in women, but he taught me other wise." She told him and he began to cry.

"It's ok sweety. I would have understood even if you told me you had a sex change." He said and she laughed. "I'm going to go get Vince." He said and left the room. Dave and Vince stood up and Eric told Vince that he could go in. "She told me something that will change every thought I ever had about you." Eric said.

"What was that?" Dave asked.

"Well, she first told me that she didn't want you to see her the way she was and she told me that she thinks she loves you. That you changed her perspective of love. She thought thats he could only find happiness in women but you changed that for her." He said and Dave just sat there speechless. 'She loves me' he thought with a smile. 


	15. Out of the Hospital and Pranks

Vivian walked out of her hospital room and into the hall. She saw Dave, Randy, Jay, Adam, Paul, Chris, and John standing at the end of the hall. They were all dressed nicely which meant that the plane was do to leave soon. She sighed and walked down the hall with her head held high. Her father and Vince walking behind her wiht almost the same look. "Hey." She said when she reached the men.

"I knew I should have never left." Chris said as he took a step froward and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"It's not your fault what happened to me." She said as they paprted.

"If it makes you feel any better, we tied Honey to a chair and didn't feed her." Jay said with a smile and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back. "I knew you would like to know that." He said and pulled away.

"Yeah, Randy almost took her head off." Paul said and hugged her.

"Yeah, he made a nice hole in the hotel hall wall." John said and hugged her.

"Yeah, kinda wished I had waited like Dave and put my hand through this wall." Randy said and hugged her. She smiled at his comment and gave Adam a straight face.

"I don't have anything great to say really, just that I tied Honey to a chair and Jay over there kicked it over at one point in time and she screamed and begged like a baby for us to let her go. But I got really scared when I heard what had happened to you." He said and hugged her and she returned the hug. She looked at Dave who had yet to say a word. He met her eyes and stepped forward.

"Well, uh, I'm not as good of giving speeches as these guys, but I did put my arm into a wall when I thought you had flatlined." Dave said and she nodded. "And I wanted to see you so bad but you told your father to not let me in." She nodded again with a smile. "And he told me another thing that I'm not sure is true, but I'm willing to take a chance and see if it is." He said and she looked back at her father with a glare. "Go out to dinner with me?" He asked and she nodded then wrapped her arms around his thick neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"I told you he gets all the chicks." Randy said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's the Animal thing. I bet that is the only reason women look at him." John said and Dave looked at both of them with a glare over his shoulder. "Just kidding dude, you know you're the hottest thing I've ever seen." John said and Vivian laughed into Daves shoulder.

----------------------------On the plane--------------------------------

Vivian put her hand over her mouth to stop her giggle. She sprayed the shaving cream into Randys hand and moved away so Dave could get in. He tickled John first and John slapped some of the cream onto his face and Vivian fell into the seat behind her. 'Sorry.' She mouthed to the big dead man and climbed out of the seat. Dave tickled Randy and he slapped some of the cream onto his face and moved slightly. Vivian laughed silently. Dave went reach across Randy again but then both the guys slapped the cream onto his face. Vivian burst into laughter and fell back onto the Undertaker. He smiled down at her and she smiled at him and laughed when he looked over at the three guys.

"I remember doing that type of stuff to Kane and Gangrel." He said and Vivian laughed.

"I would have never took you as the prank type of person." She said and he shrugged with a smile.

"Watch out, you just might bring out my childish side." He said and she laughed again.

"That sucked." Dave said as he wipped the cream from his face and looked around for a place to wipe it. Vivian smiled and grabbed a wash cloth from her bag. She handed it to him and he thanked her. She sat down in her seat and watched as Dave sat down next to her.

"That was fun." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, for you. You're not the one who got creamed during their own joke." He said and she shrugged.

"You should always wait a little while before you tickle the person again." Undertaker said as he turned in his seat and looked at them.

"How would you know Dead Man?" Dave asked and Taker shrugged.

"Used to pull a lot of pranks in my day." Taker said then turned back around. 


	16. Getting Ready

Vivian stepped off the palne and walked behind Dave to the waiting limo. He let her climb in and they drove to the hotel in silence. They got out checked into the hotel. Vivian was rooming with John and Dave was with Randy. They went to their seperate rooms and got ready for their date. Randy walked into his room as Dave was pulling up his pants. "Where you taking her?" Randy asked as he sat his bags down on his bed.

"She just wanted to go out to a movie. Nothing really fancy yet." Dave said and pulled on a white t-shirt.

"A movie, sounds fun. Got condoms?" Randy asked and Dave laughed.

"I don't think we're going to need them." Dave said and Randy shrugged.

"You never know." Randy said adn sat down on his bed.

"How many you got?" Dave asked and walked over to Randys bed.

"Man, I don't think mine are going to fit you. They might be to big." Randy laughed as Dave glared at him. "Just run into the drug store on your way there have her wait in the car, get a few, get some drinks or gum or something and then go back out and to the movies." Randy told him and Dave nodded.

John walked in and whistled at Vivian. She was standing in front of the mirror in a short black skirt and her leather top that she had bought. "You guys going clubbing?" He asked and dance a little as he walked over to her.

"Is it too slutty?" She asked and turned to him. "We're going to the movies and I'm so nervous right now, I'd be happy walking out of here naked." She said and winked at him.

"Hey,I'm going to have to fuck you against that mirror if you keep it up." He told her and she laughed. "Here wear this." He told her and held up a plain balck top that showed a lot of cleavage. She looked at him skepitically then snatched the shirt from him and walked into the bathroom. She poked her head out and asked for her bra. "What color undies you wearing girl?" He asked.

"What?" She asked and gave him a glare.

"To match the bra with them. What color?" He asked and she looked in her skirt.

"Pink." She told him and he asked if it was a thong. "Yes, now give me the bra." He handed her a bra that was just made for the support, not to really cover anything up. She cme out of the bathroom with her chest popping out of her top and her midriff showing.

"Damn baby." John said as he stood up and walked around her.

"Would you stop that?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. He gave a small chuckle then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey bro." John said as he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Dave.

"Is she ready?" He asked looking past John to see Viv putting on a pair of strappy heels.

"Yeah." She called and pushed past John. "Ready?" She asked and he nodded. "Night." She said and gave John a kiss on the cheek and pushed him in the room and closed the door. She smiled at Dave and looped her arm around his.

"So, you wanna take a limo or a cab?" He asked.

"You're leaving it up to me?" She asked and he nodded. "Hmmm, Let's arrive in style. Let's take a limo." She said and he smiled.

"Good. I thought I'd have to pay double, I already arranged for a limo to pick us up." He said and she smiled. 


	17. Some One Up There Still Likes Me

Vivian got out of the limo and walked to the entrance of the movie theater. "What do you want to see?" He asked and she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Let's see War of the Worlds." She said and he bought the tickets. They got some candy and popcorn and got their seats. She took off her coat and leaned back in the seat.

She jumped at every scary scene, she held his hand, and she leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed him at times. Everything was goinggreat until they got back to the limo. "Sir I got you that purchase you wanted." The driver said and handed back a bag. Viv took it and smiled at him.

"What did you get?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing." He said and reached for the bag. She moved it out of his reach and grinned. She opened the bag and he closed his eyes.

"Condoms?" She asked pulling them out and holding them up for him to see. "You bought condoms on our first date?" She asked and threw them at him.

"Viv.-" She held out her hand in a 'don't talk to me' fashion and moved away from him. "Viv I'm sorry." He said and tried to reach for her arm but when he got a hold of it she slapped him.

Randy smiled as he heard the elevator doors open but soon the smile faded. "Our first date Dave! You bought condoms on our first date!" She screamed at him. Randy heard footsteps and then Dave sigh. 'Uh oh.' Randy thought and moved away from the door. He ran over to the bed and laid down. The door opened and Randy looked up from the magazine he had been pretending to look at. Dave closed the door and leaned against it.

"So how'd it go?" Randy asked standing up.

* * *

"It was horrible. Can you believe he bought condoms on our first date?" Vivian asked as she walked toward the bathroom with her pjs in hand. John watched her walk into the bathroom and grabbed the phone. He punched in three numbers and Randy picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Put Dave on." John said then sat the phone down.

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"I mean I never did that to any of the girls I dated. Well I don't need condoms. I bet he made a bet with Randy or something."

"Who is supposed to be on the line?" Dave asked.

"John." Randy said and walked over to him.

"Now I understand all the stuff my mother used to say about her flings. It was a mistake going out with him. I'll just tell him tomorrow that I don't want to become bi or straight."

"No, no, no, don't do that. Viv come on give it another chance." John said and she looked at him with a frown.

"Why should I?" She asked and walked over to the bed.

"You told your father that you loved him right?" She nodded. "Then don't let the condoms get in the way. He was married, give the man a break. It was probably a safety procation. He was nervous too you know." John said and Dave smiled. 'Some one up there still likes me.' He thought.

"I know, it's just that. When I looked in that bag I thought that maybe he wanted me to be like Ms. Drip Drip you know? Like he was expecting me to sleep with him on the first date." She said and Dave shook his head. He wanted to take it slow also.

"Look, Dave respects you as a woman, as a person. He knows you're still a virgin and he respects that too." John said and she nodded and sat down next to him. "Give him another chance. If he pulls out the lub, run." He told her and she laughed. "Just think it over and if you decide, even with all my backing up my boy, that you don't want to be with him then break it to him softly. Just do walk out on him suddenly. If you decide to stick with him, have sex with him on the plane." He said and she slapped his arm. "Just playing. Just take it slower from here on out if you want to. If you like the speed keep it. If you want to speed thing up well." He said and began to hump the air. She laughed and pushed him back on the bed and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to my dad. I'll see you in a little bit." She said and left the room. John picked up the phone and heard the sounds of Randy laughing.

"You still there bro?"

"Yeah, thanks man. I don't know how to thank you."

"Get over here and suck my dick." John laughed.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be right over so when Viv comes back she'll think she turned me gay." Dave said and Randy looked at him.

"Dude, go stay with the Heart Throbs." Randy said and John laughed.

"I thought I'd take out all my built up sexual tensions out on you." Dave said.

"Dude, get off me!" John heard Randy yell and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Vivian asked as she walked back into the room. "Dad wasn't in his room." She said and sat down next to him.

"Daves trying to put the moves on Randy." John laughed and she smiled. "Randys yelling at Dave to get out of the room and stay with the Heart Throbs." John said and Vivian burst into laughter.

"Is that her?" Dave asked hearing her. Randy looked up at Dave with a questioning look. Dave sat back and Randy sat up on his elbows.

"Dude!" Edge said as he saw their postion. Randy was laying under Dave while Dave was straddling Randys hips on the phone. Randy looked at Adam and pushed Dave off. Dave stood up and sat on the bed. Jay, Adam and Paul walked into the room. "Whose he talking to?" Adam asked sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"John. Tell him to get over here and bring Viv. I think it's about time we go out. We're going clubbing." Randy said as he grabbed a beer for each of the men.

"We're going out man. We're going clubbing. Bring Viv." Dave said then hung up.

"Get ready. We're going out with the guys. Wait, you're not going out in that. I went shopping while you were out." John said and pulled a bag out from under the bed. He pulled out a pair of leather pants that matched the top she had bought then pulled out a skirt that matched the top.

"John." She said and took the clothes from him then hugged him.

"Go get ready. I'll tell the guys that we'll stop by here to get you. Call up the girls. Get your make-up done. Tell them dark and smoky." He said then went to Randy's room.

* * *

Thank you guys for your reviews. Shows me that you really care. Dabs eyes with tissue I really wasn't sure if I should have continued with the story but now I know I must. THANK YOU!


	18. Getting Ready Again

Dave looked up as John entered the room. "How is she?" Dave asked while standing up. 

"I think she'd be better if you didn't buy the condoms." John said while Adam and Jays heads shot up at the sound of 'condoms'.

"You bought condoms on your first date?" Adam asked and Randy looked up from his sandwhich.

"Look, I told him to buy them. It was a stupid idea anyway. I shouldn't have even mentioned anything to him." Randy said then took a bite of his sandwhich.

"So where is our little SMACKDOWN DIVA?" Jay asked.

"We're going to stop by our room and get her. She's getting ready. She kicked me out of the room so it would be a surprise." John said with a shrug. He looked around at all the guys and they all just nodded.

"You going in that?" Randy asked pointing to Johns boxers and tank top.

"No, I'm going to get dressed when we leave." He said and they all just nodded and went back to what they were doing. Jay and Adam were playing 'Halo 2' on the X-Box, Dave and Randy were eating and John watched Jay and Adam.

* * *

"So, dark and smoky he said huh? What are you wearing?" Torrie asked as she set her make-up kit on the bed next to Vivian. Vivian pointed to the top and the skirt. "Girl, when did you get the skirt?"

"John bought it for me when Dave and I went out." Viv said.

"How was the date. Did you bone him in the back seat of the limo?" Melina asked with a wink.

"No I didn't bone him in the back seat of the limo. He bought condoms." Torrie gave a sour face and the other girls except Milena took in a sharp breath.

"You didn't bone him and he bought condoms. What a waste of money." Milena said and Torrie glared at her. "Sorry I'm not a perfect virgin like her. No offence."

* * *

"Did you hear that, did you hear that?" Trish asked while jumping out of her chair.

"Yeah Dave was macking on her. GO DAVE!" Her brother Kevin said as he laughed at his little sisters. Kevin was a football player so he had a wide body and a mean looking face, but he was a huge softie.

"No you big dumb dumb. She's a virgin. She won't give it up to him! I still have a chance! HA you stupid twit I still have a chance." She yelled at her sister and Stacy threw a pillow at her that hit her square in the face.

"You wouldn't have a chance with him even if you were of age. So again. You have no chance with, you have no..." Her sister jumped off the chair she had been standing on and tackled her sister.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Vivian answered it. She pulled open the door and smiled at John. "Where are the rest of the guys?" She asked looking around him.

"They went a head with out us. I told them that we'd meet them there. Dave was a little resistant, but they dragged him out of the room. I'm gonna take a shower, get dressed and then we'll go aiight?" He asked and she nodded. 'She is going to flip.' John thought with a smile as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

'I wonder why they left early?' She asked and walked back over to the bed and continued to watch the 'Newly Weds'.


	19. Authors note

There won't be any postings from me for awhile. We are experiencing a death in the family, so I won't really be up for the writting thing right now. But I'll get back on the horse as soon as I feel like writting. Thank you all for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. I'll get back to you all as soom as possible.

THANK YOU! Shaggzgurl! 


	20. Have Another Drink

Disclaimer: I do not own any members in the WWE industry. Though I wish I did. 

Authors note: I now know what Dave Batista went through when his wife was sick with cancer. 2:10 July 30th 2005 will be imprinted in my mind till the day I die. Which hopefully won't be soon. I just hope you all tell your loved ones just how much you love them because no one lives forever and don't let that me the last thing on your mind before your death. This chapter may not be long and it may not be good, but this is how I express myself. Through my writting. I won't make it sad, you don't have to worry about that! Enjoy. Thank you all for your support!

Dave looked at the entrance of the club for the 30th time since he had gotten there, which was about 20 mintues ago and saw no one. "Are you sure that they are coming?" Dave asked looking at Paul and Adam.

"Have another drink." Adam said putting a shot infront of Dave. Dave looked at him and sighed. "They'll be here ok?" Adam said and Dave took the shot and winced as the liquior went down. "Feel better?" Adam asked with a smile and Dave just glared at the two Adams. They soon became one again. "What was that?" Dave asked swaying a bit on the stool. "Nothing you need to worry your little head about. Just have fun. John and Viv will be here shortly. Paul just got off the phone with them. They were outside the...ahhh, here they are." Vivian and John walked up and smiled at the two men.

"Where's Paul?" John asked then looked at Dave who had a goofy ass grin on his face. "Over there in the swarm of women." Adam said hooking a thumb over his shoulder. John nodded and walked away. "So Vivian, you are looking mighty fine tonight. Do you want to dance?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's mine. Viv, dance?" Dave asked standing up and wavering just a bit. "Sure, as long as you prominse not to drink anymore." She said and he nodded. She grabbed his hand and lead him out to the dance floor.

What's the big surprise I wonder... hmmmmmmm guess you'll just have to wait and see. Sory again about the length. I'd write more. I would! But I am so damn emotionally drained and so dehydrated that I can't even stay awake. 'Take the love and go, I'll be ok.' My aunts last words to her husband before he finally let go and took his last breath. May God bathe in Ashleys kindness.


	21. In The Club

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from the WWE.

Vivian helped Dave back over to the table and sat down next to him. "How much did you have to drink?" She asked and Dave just smiled at her. "Dave?" She asked. He had a sick look come over his face and suddenly he was dashing for the bathroom. She turned around and Adam smiled at her. "How much did he drink?" "A lot." He told her. She sighed and looked at the men bathroom door as it swung close. "Do you want to dance?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. Randy watched as Dave dodged into one of the bathroom stalls and winced as he heard the big man throw up. "Dude, you ok?" He asked and heard Dave throw up again. "You nervous?" Randy asked and heard Dave throw up then sigh. "You ok?" Randy asked. He heard the toilet flush then Dave came out. "I drank too much." Dave said and Randy smiled at him. "Have you asked he yet?" Randy asked and Dave shook his head. "Don't ask her until we are all around." Randy said then left the bathroom.

Vivian watched as Dave walked out of the bathroom looking a little more sober. He walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled at him and took her shot of Jagermeirter. (Yargermyster) Randy looked at him and Dave nodded. "Do body shots with me?" Dave asked and Viv smiled. "Sure." She said and they went to the bar. Randy walked past them and to the mass of women that were standing around Paul, John, Jay and Adam. "Their doing the body shots." Randy told them and they all pushed through the mass and toward the bar where Vivian had just licked Daves neck.

Twelve Body shots later

Vivian sucked the lime out of Daves mouth and Dave smiled at her. She smiled back at him and Adam held her up by a hand on her lower back. "Do you want me?" Dave asked and she smiled at him then passed out. Adam caught her before she hit the floor. They looked at Dave and saw that he was slumped in his chair. "Let's do something." John said with an evil grin. "Like what?" Jay asked and they all looked at him with a glare. "Like get them both undressed and put them in bed with each other." John said and Jay smiled. "See what they do." 


	22. What Happened?

Her head pounded as she opened her eyes. 'Well at least I made it back to the hotel.' She thought. Vivian rolled onto her side and her eyes went wide. She looked over her shoulder and saw back with the familiar tattoo of a dragon. "Oh god, oh god no." She meant to just roll a little bit away from him but when she hit the floor she knew that she had rolled too far. "Shit." She swore as she stood up. Dave sat upright in the bed and looked at her then looked at himself.

"What happened?" He asked as he got out of the bed as he pulled on his inside out boxers.

"You got me drunk then seduced me! That's what happened!" She yelled at him while pointing at him with her free arm as the other tried to cover her nudity.

"How dare you blame this on me! You don't even know what happened do you?"

"Yes I do." She nodded as she spoke.

"Yeah so how did we get back here?" He asked and she looked around the room. She didn't see a set of keys. 'So we didn't drive.' She looked at Dave and shrugged.

"See, so don't you go pointing fingers at me." He told her as he got dressed. She sat on the bed and grabbed the blankets.

"I just thought that my first time with a guy would be special." She said as she hung her head.

"Who's to say it wasn't. I'm late for an interview; we'll talk about this later." He was at the door when something hit him. "Ow." He said as he looked down at his shoe. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Vivian. She had an 'uh-oh' look on her face. "We'll talk about that also." He said and left the room with a soft click of the door.

* * *

"Wait, so you guys did it?" Christy asked looking at Vivian.

"I don't know." Vivian answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lita asked as she sat on the bed next to Christy.

"I mean I don't feel any different."

"You two didn't do it." Torrie said as she closed the door behind her.

"You weren't even…"

"I just heard Jay and Randy talking about it. They set it up to look like you two did it, but you didn't." Torrie told them and Christy laughed.

"That sounds just like them. We need a plan of attack now."

"But Dave has to be in on it or they'll know we're lying." Vivian told them and they all nodded.

"Ok, I got it." Lita said and they all leaned in close.


	23. Chapter 23

Vivian walked into the room with Dave right behind her. Most of the WWE superstars were looking at them waiting for her to get very nervous and walk away from Dave, but it didn't happen. She sat down and Dave sat in the chair next to hers. She moved her chair closer and held his hand in hers. Jay and Randy walked into the room and saw the two people sitting next to each other and neither one of them could believe that the two had actually had sex. "They were up all night long. It sucked having the room right next to theirs." John said while he yawned.

"All night?" Randy asked and John nodded. "But they were both passed out when we brought them back to the hotel. It's not possible." Randy said as he looked at the two people across from him. They were acting cozier with each other then they usually did.

"I'm surprised she didn't wake you guys up with her screaming. She is a screamer." John said then laughed and looked at Christy who nodded and walked past the couple while she ran her hand over their shoulders.

"David, stop it." She giggled as she pretended to push his hand out of her lap. He leaned over and started to kiss her ear and she pulled away from him. "Stop it." She told him with a smile.

"I can't, you just turn me on so much." He told her. Jay grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him to the doorway.

"Man, I think we opened a whole new can of worms."

"I know." Randy said and looked back at the two people.

"What should we do?"

"Man, what can we do?" Randy asked looked at every one else who weren't even paying any attention to the two love birds.

"How came nobody else seems to be paying attention to those two?"

"Maybe they just don't care?" Randy asked and Jay looked at him like he was crazy.

"The only thing that these people have cared about since Vivian came into the WWE, were those two people sitting over there cuddling and making me sick." Jay said watching the two people. "Let's see just how cozy they are together shall we?" Jay asked and watched the grin cross Randy's face.

"Two hundred says that they never slept together."

"I'll take that bet." Jay agreed as the two men approached Dave and Vivian. "So, our little plan worked, huh?" Jay asked as he sat down next to Vivian.

"I guess it did." Dave said as he leaned in and kissed Vivian.

"So she was never a lesbian?" Randy asked with a wide smile.

"What? Yes I was… Am" Vivian told them.

"So it was that easy to get you two in bed? I was expecting more of a challenge weren't you Jay?" Randy asked and Jay nodded.

"Way more of a challenge." Jay agreed. Vivian looked across the table and John who just shrugged. "So Viv, why'd you wait so long to give it up? I mean did you actually expect us to fall for the whole, 'I'm a lesbian and a virgin,' thing, I bet she was as loose as a goose. Wasn't she Dave?"

"I am a lesbian and a virgin, still. Urgh, you men are so testing, now I remember why I was always attracted to women." Vivian stood and stormed out of the room.

"I told you it never happened." Randy laughed earning him and slap upside the head. "What was that for?"


End file.
